Alineando balas
by lemwimsen
Summary: Las manos le tiemblan. Cierra y abre el puño varias veces, en un vano intento de calmar su pulso. Con cuidado, coge una de las balas alineadas en la mesa y, tras un par de intentos fallidos, consigue insertarla en el cargador. Y este en la glock. OS/PreSQ.


**Siento no haber podido subir nada desde principios de año. Entre un gripazo que me dejó fuera de juego, y un ascenso en el trabajo, no he podido escribir nada decente que poder compartir aquí.**

 **Aviso que este OS contiene menciones de temáticas sensibles como abusos y pensamientos suicidas.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Las manos le tiemblan.

Cierra y abre el puño varias veces, en un vano intento de calmar su pulso.

Con cuidado, coge una de las balas alineadas en la mesa y, tras un par de intentos fallidos, consigue insertarla en el cargador. Y este en la glock.

Una sola bala basta.

Con una sola bala...

Con una todo pararía.

El dolor.

Ese puto dolor.

Los temblores.

Las voces de su mente, de su pasado.

Esas voces que no paran, que susurran, murmuran y, a veces, gritan, rompiendo sus pensamientos, su mente... sus ganas de seguir.

Y todo pararía, todo, con una sola bala.

Una sola.

Deja la glock en la mesa, la intercambia por la botella de whisky.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -pregunta a la dueña de los tacones que oye contra el suelo, hasta verla aparecer en el marco de la puerta.

La morena no dice nada. Tan sólo se acerca a la silla frente a la mesa del Sheriff, sentándose.

\- No me juzgues -dice, antes de tomar un trago directo de la botella.

\- No lo hago.

No se atreve a mirar a la morena a la cara. No se atreve a volver a ver esa mirada que tanto conoce, que tantas veces a visto en su vida.

\- Lo haces, todos lo hacen.

\- No todos. No los que conocemos esa oscuridad.

Frunce el ceño, agarrando aún más fuerte el cuello de la botella, bebiendo otro trago, clavando la mirada en su glock.

Los ojos le escuecen, nota como las lágrimas se acumulan.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí? -repite.

La oye suspirar.

\- Apenas había llegado -responde.

\- No te he oído.

\- No he entrado por la puerta.

Emma asiente.

Y se pregunta cómo sabía dónde encontrarla, dónde ponerse para que no la viese. O si es la primera vez que la encuentra así, en medio de su ya ritual con la pistola.

Preguntas que no desea hacer en voz alta, por temor a las posibles respuestas, a saber si Regina es consciente de lo rota que está la supuesta Salvadora.

\- A veces paseo -rompe el silencio la morena-. Cuando se hace insoportable, paseo. Hay un barranco, al suroeste del pueblo. Me gusta pararme en el borde y pensar en cómo sería dar ese último paso hacia delante. Lo hacía también en el Bosque Encantado, en una de las terrazas del castillo. Me sentaba en el borde, con la tentación de dejarme caer hacia el vacío.

El silencio vuelve a instalarse, roto por el sonido de la rubia bebiendo otro trago, antes de tenderle el whisky a Regina, quién la acepta, bebiendo también de la botella.

\- Pienso en lo que terminaría, por fin, si saltara. Los gritos de mi madre, las heridas, el dolor de los abusos, de las pérdidas. Terminar con ese hueco en mi pecho, esa fría oscuridad que me sigue a todas partes. Y, últimamente, pienso en lo que perdería si lo hiciera. En Henry, sus risas y sonrisas, su calor cuando me abraza, esa mirada que parece decir que está orgulloso de mí.

\- Lo está -confirma Emma, quien por fin se ha animado a mirar a Regina, descubriéndola vulnerable en la silla-. Y yo también -necesita añadir.

La morena asiente a modo de agradecimiento por el comentario de la rubia. Y coge aire, antes de indicar:

\- También pienso en ti. En esa manía que tienes de querer ver lo mejor de mí en mis peores momentos, de intentar salvarme incluso de mi misma. De las sonrisas que me regalas cuando todos fruncen el ceño, como si realmente te alegraras de verme. Por eso vengo, desde que vine un día, después de ver como tu mirada se apagaba cuando pensabas que nadie te miraba, y te vi, con la pistola en la mano y el pulso tembloroso. Vengo cuando veo esas señales de que vas a volver a alinear las balas sobre la mesa. A cerciorarme de que no darás ese último paso, que no apretarás el gatillo. Porque no puedo perderte.

Se calla, terminando su pequeño monólogo, bebiendo otro trago y pasando de nuevo la botella a la rubia.

Esta coge aire, volviendo a respirar.

No se esperaba eso. No pensaba que...

Bebe, por no saber que más hacer, cómo reaccionar.

\- Siempre hay días buenos y días malos -sigue Regina-. A veces se tiene más de unos que de los otros. Incluso cuando parece que ya lo has pasado, que las voces de tu mente se han callado por fin, tienes un día en que todo te recuerda que no, que siguen ahí, que jamás lo superarás del todo. Pero los días buenos vuelven, cargados con más motivos que recordar en esos momentos malos, motivos para intentar que las voces no ganen. Sin embargo si ves... si ve que van a ganar... si lo desea, Miss Swan, puede contar conmigo para asegurarse de que siguen perdiendo la batalla. Ya sea hablando, emborrachándonos o, simplemente, yo esperando fuera del despacho y usted alineando las balas.

Emma suspira, con la mirada clavada en la glock de nuevo. Se sabe incapaz de hablar en ese momento, con el pecho cargado de sentimientos y los ojos, de lágrimas; por eso tan sólo asiente, acariciando con el pulgar el cuello de la botella, una y otra vez, en un vano intento por calmar sus nervios.

La oye levantarse, y sus tacones alejarse de la mesa, en dirección a la puerta.

No quiere que se vaya, no quiere volver a quedarse sola, pero se ve incapaz de parar su avance porque las voces siguen, susurrando, gritando que siempre terminará sola, que las palabras no importan porque siempre se van. No merece la pena, jamás la merecerá. Por eso la devolvían sin parar, por eso la gritaban, pegaban o encerraban en oscuros armarios dónde no pudiese molestar. Porque está rota, y nadie desea quedarse con un juguete roto. Hay que deshacerse de ello.

No recuerda haber empezado a llorar, ni recuerda cuando la morena ha parado su avance para ir hacia ella. Tan sólo sabe que está abrazada a Regina, un clavo al que aferrarse, abrazándola con fuerza mientras la impotencia, la soledad, tristeza y... y todo salen de ella en forma de llanto y lágrimas.

Nota cómo la mece, como Regina acaricia su espalda y el sonido de su voz animándola a sacarlo todo de dentro. Y, así, el llanto pasa a ser sollozo, que deja paso al silencio, aún con la morena meciéndola.

Tampoco recuerda haberse quedado dormida por el agotamiento que ha dejado atrás ese momento en el despacho, como tampoco recuerda el cómo ha llegado a su cama, en la que despierta al día siguiente.

Tan sólo coge el móvil y manda un simple mensaje:

"Gracias."


End file.
